Elemental Chaos
by Laguna
Summary: 3 months after the sorceress crisis, Garden faces an even more dangerous threat than before. When the GF's begin to attack SeeDs, what will Garden do to defend itself now? 1st chapter of my series, please R+R!


I don't own the characters. Square does.  
  
Elemental Chaos  
  
Squall groaned as he turned over onto his side and glanced at the clock. God! He thought to himself. Can't a guy get decent sleep around here? Trying to go back to sleep, he eventually gave up, got out of bed, and got dressed. Sheathing Lionheart, he heard a knock at the door. As he opened it, Zell awaited him with a broad grin.  
  
"Yo, Squall! Cafeteria has hotdogs for breakfast!!! Wanna grab a bite with me or somethin'?" exclaimed Zell, ecstatic over the idea of hotdogs.  
  
Squall cocked an eyebrow at Zell, wondering how anyone could eat hotdogs at this early in the morning. "Uh." Squall tried to think of an excuse, but it was too late. Zell was already tugging at Squall's arm like a little kid.  
  
"C'mon Squall! Before they run out!" said Zell, getting impatient.  
  
Squall sighed. "Yeah, sure Zell. Let's go. Just don't get me hotdogs, I'm not exactly looking forward to spending an hour on the toilet, I've got some training to catch up on with Seifer."  
  
".Whatever," said Zell, borrowing a phrase. With that, the two set off in the direction of the cafeteria.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The two SeeDs approached the forest with caution.  
  
"Do you have Diablos junctioned?" yelled the first one, Raijin Samson.  
  
"AFFIRMITIVE. Did you junction Leviathen?" replied the second one, Fuujin Doza, her voice relaxing.  
  
"Yea, I got it covered, ya know?" The moment he finished talking, two T- Rexaurs leaped out of the tress behind them and began circling with a hungry look in their eye.  
  
"Damnit!" yelled Raijin. "We can't run. Summon Diablos, then scatter and meet back up in Garden!"  
  
" AFFIRMITIVE!" Fuujin crossed her arms around her chest as a green light circled around her. A large, black, liquid orb descended from above and deposited Diablos into the open. The large GF stretched his wings as he reached into the sky and charged the massive orb with gravity energy. Diablos prepared to slam down the orb just as the T-Rexaurs turned and ran.  
  
"Whoa. Never thought I'd see a T-Rexaur run, ya know?" said Raijin with disbelief.  
  
"LOOK!" said Fuujin, pointing to Diablos. The bat-like GF loomed above them, orb hanging above his head. As he turned towards them, he began to speak.  
  
"Foolish warriors," he boomed, "for years I have served you. Come to fight for you when you have beckoned. But we will take no more. You will be but the first sacrifices for the Guardian Forces. Gravijia!" Diablos hurled the massive orb at the ground, causing an explosion that blasted Raijin and Fuujin in opposite directions, causing them to land nearly 50 feet away with a thud. Neither of them moved as Diablos stretched out his wings and flew in the direction of the  
  
Islands Closest to Hell.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Seifer Almasy watched in disgust as Zell stuffed hotdog after hotdog into his mouth. How the hell does he eat so much? As he opened his mouth to make a joke at Zell, he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me sir, are you Seifer Almasy?" asked a young cadet.  
  
"Yea, that's me. What do want?" replied Seifer with a tone of irritation in his voice.  
  
"Dr. Kowadaki says she needs you in the Infirmary immediately. There's been an incident."  
  
"What? What happened?" asked Seifer.  
  
"Don't tell anybody else this, but.," the young cadet moved closer to him and began whispering in his ear, "your friends, the grey-haired one and the bulky one with the staff, they've been attacked. They're in critical condition right now, they took a severe beating."  
  
"WHAT!? Who attacked them?" yelled Seifer in a state of panic.  
  
"Well.you may not believe this, but it looks like a Gravity-type attack. The kind of injuries they have can only come from one thing: Diablos."  
  
Seifer mouth dropped open in shock as he ran towards the infirmary.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Author's Note: Well that's the beginning. I really hoped you liked it, it's my first fic and I'm going to make it into a series. I know the first chapter was really boring, but prologues are usually like that. I promise there will be tons of action in the next chapters. Anyway, please review it, I need to know how the fic is coming along. I need suggestions, so message me at HyperionGauss. If you want, you can also e-mail me at HyperionGauss@msn.com. 


End file.
